


Fuck Your Brunch

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Hamptons AU [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal, Hamptons AU, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally decides to show off his new boy toy to the Hamptons socialites, but the outing doesn't go as smoothly as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All morning, Jack had been rushing back and forth in his beachside manor, dressing himself while simultaneously attempting to wake his new little boy toy. Rhys, however, slept like the dead.

And why shouldn't he? The way he and Jack had been constantly running each other down all summer, it was no surprise that the boy should be exhausted. Jack was impressed with his own self for finding the energy to move, but he supposed that was mostly thanks to the stress of preparing for the upcoming social event. 

“Rhys!” Jack finally yelled as he pulled back the blankets, hand coming down hard on the younger man's bare ass. 

Rhys yelped and immediately turned over, reaching a hand back to gingerly rub at the stinging skin. “What the hell, Jack?” 

“You needed to be up 20 minutes ago.” Jack moved on to the closet, shifting through Rhys’ clothes until he finally decided on snug white slacks and a navy blue polo. “Put these on,” he ordered, tossing the clothes onto Rhys’ bed. “But take a shower first. You smell like someone just fucked you senseless.” 

“That's your fault. Asshole,” Rhys grumbled as he sat up and reached for the clothes. “I'm not wearing this.” 

“I don't have time to play this game with you, princess,” Jack snarled, looming over the boy. “There’s a very important charity brunch today, and I need some arm candy.” 

“Charity?” Rhys snorted as he slipped out of bed and pulled on some flannel pants before shuffling down the hall. “Didn't think you cared.” 

Jack followed and responded with a chuckle. “Don't look too much into it, kiddo. Charity in the Hamptons isn't about ‘caring.’ It's about tax breaks and showing off in front of all the other rich folk.” 

“That sounds more like what I'd expect,” Rhys answered as he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him before running the shower. 

“So just wear whatever the hell I tell you to wear and put on a nice show for a couple friggin’ hours!” He called through the door before leaving Rhys to his shower. 

On his way back to his own room, Jack ran into Angel on her way downstairs. She wore skinny jeans with holes in the legs, a white cutoff top that hung off her shoulder, and her hair was tied off to the side, showing off her undercut. 

“Angel...” Jack hissed, pressing his hands to his face in frustration. “What. The hell. Are you _wearing?_ ” 

“What?” She frowned looking down over her clothes. “I'm going to the beach with Lilith.” 

“Today is Aurelia’s charity brunch. You know that.” 

“I'm not going.” Angel folded her arms, frowning at her father. 

“Sweetheart. Babydoll. This is important to me.” 

“Well, my friends are important to _me,_ ” she retorted. “Especially the ones you're not sleeping with.” 

“This again? Angel, come on. We've been over it already. I didn't mean for that to happen.” Jack sighed in exasperation. “Just go put on that dress I bought you, make an appearance at the brunch, and you can have the rest of the day for your friends.” 

“That's all you care about - looking good in front of all the fancy rich people! So, I should just sit there and put on a show for everyone, let them think everything's okay, like you're not a terrible father?” 

“Yeah, that's pretty much it.” 

Angel threw her arms in the air with a huff as she stormed off, disappearing down the flight of stairs. 

“Shit!” Jack cursed as he kicked at the wall, stubbing his little toe in the process, which resulted in a longer string of curses as he hobbled to his bedroom. 

Deep down, he really did care about Angel. Jack did his best as a single father - at least, he thought he had done his best - but as it turned out, buying your daughter's love didn't quite make up for all the times he left her with the nanny, prioritizing work over his own child. Now that she was older, she was so unmanageable. He had no idea what he was doing, and maybe he was too selfish to ever have been a parent. But even if he was awful at showing it, he did love her. At least, he thought he did. 

Jack went to his bathroom and splashed some water in his face, trying to cool his temper. This was normal, he told himself. Angel was just being an average, temperamental teenager. At least he still had Rhys to accompany him. 

By the time the younger man finished with his shower, Jack was finally dressed and ready. He wore gray slacks and a dark vest over a white button-down, rolled up to the elbows and the top few buttons left undone. Much to his relief, Rhys was wearing the exact outfit Jack had picked out for him. 

“I look like I came straight from a Princeton frat house,” the boy grumbled. 

“Perfect.” Jack slipped an arm around Rhys’ waist and began to guide him downstairs and out to the car. “That's exactly how you need to look with this crowd.” 

On the way to the brunch, Jack went over the lies Rhys needed to tell. He couldn't tell anyone he's friends with Angel, so the story was that they met when Rhys applied for an internship with Jack’s company. As far as his education went, Rhys definitely shouldn't tell them he's studying engineering. Rich people don’t do work. That’s what employees are for. In the Hamptons, Rhys needed to say he was a double business and poly-sci major. Actually, Jack decided, it would be best if Rhys just kept his mouth shut and focused on looking pretty. 

They finally pulled up in front of an estate even larger than Jack's manor. An attendant was ready to park the car for them, while other house staff greeted the couple in the foyer. There wasn't much opportunity to admire the lavish decorations inside the house, though, since the staff quickly ushered them out to the back patio. 

Unlike Jack's manor, which was situated directly on the sand, this estate had an expansive green lawn, decorated with various foliage. For the day's event, there was a large tent set up over a spread of tables and chairs. 

“Holy crap,” Rhys gasped as he looked wide-eyed over the scenery. “Okay, now I see why you made such a big deal about this.” 

“What, this? This is nothing. It's only the start of the season, kiddo.” Jack gave Rhys a cocky smirk as he offered his arm and led him deeper into the party. 

It wasn't long before other socialites spotted Jack, and the corporate schmoozing immediately began. Like a good boy, Rhys stayed by Jack's side and kept silent, mostly ignored by the other men. 

Jack made his rounds, greeting his acquaintances until he was interrupted by a familiar voice that caused his gut to turn into knots. 

“What do we have here, sugar?” a sweet, feminine voice spoke up. 

Cringing, Jack reluctantly turned around and faced his ex-girlfriend. 

“Moxxi!” He chirped with obviously fake excitement. “So great to see you haven't turned up dead in an alley yet.” 

“Charming as ever, I see.” Her eyes shifted from Jack to Rhys, gaze lingering over the boy. “Were you going to introduce me to your friend?” 

Jack glanced at his guest and saw Rhys had the usual expression on his face, as most men did when they first met Moxxi. He was visibly tense, eyes wide and nervous as he forced his gaze to stay at eye level, and not towards her impressively large chest. 

“Who, Rhys? He’s just this season’s fucktoy.” Jack reached down to smack the boy on his bottom. “Rhys, meet Moxxi - New York’s top club owner, slash soul-sucker.” 

Rhys only had a moment to glare at Jack before Moxxi drew his attention back to her. “That’s not all I suck, sugar,” she cooed with a wink. Pressing closer, she trailed her fingers down the plunging neckline of her dress. “Like my tattoo? Help yourself to a closer look.” 

Jack tugged Rhys away and possessively stood between the two of them. “This one’s mine, all right? I don’t need him catching whatever STDs you’ve got floating around down there.” 

She smirked coyly as she leaned up to speak into Jack’s ear. “You didn’t always worry about those things.” Then, to Rhys, she added, “I’d say ‘see you next time,’ but with this one?” Moxxi nodded to Jack. “Not likely.” With a wink, she took her leave from the two men. 

When Jack turned his attention back to the boy, Rhys looked extremely unhappy. He folded his arms over his chest, frowning at the older man. “Who was that?” 

“I told you. Moxxi, she’s a club owner--” 

“No, I’m mean, who is she _to you?_ ” 

Jack paused, but finally gave a sigh as he confessed, “We dated. It was a long time ago, and I’m not proud of it.” 

Rhys fell silent for a moment, eyes grazing over the rest of the crowd. 

“Rhysie, hey. Look at me.” Jack tilted the boy’s head forward. “You jealous?” 

“No!” he immediately replied, but after a moment of hesitation added, “I don’t know. Maybe? Everyone here is just so high-class. I can’t compete.” 

“Prizes don’t compete, babycakes,” Jack said with a smirk. “If I wanted any of them, I could have ‘em. But I don’t. I’m here with _you,_ all right?” 

Rhys’ eyebrows knit together in concern. He still didn’t look convinced, but he at least let the issue drop for now. “Okay,” he replied with a weak smile. 

“Good.” Jack gave the younger man’s arm a light pat. “Because we still need to find the hostess of this party.” 

With an arm around Rhys’ shoulders, he began to lead the boy through the crowds once again, until Jack found the woman he was looking for. “There she is, the Ice Queen, herself. Aurelia Hammerlock.” 

The woman in question wore a long, elegant blue dress with white accents. She stood tall and regal, carrying herself in a way that truly made her seem like royalty. 

“Jack, darling!” she exclaimed once the couple caught her eye. “So good to see you!” 

She approached the two men and offered her hand, which Jack politely accepted and bent forward to plant a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Aurelia, looking gorgeous as ever,” he replied. “This is Rhys. He’s my guest this summer.” 

With a much more polite introduction this time, Rhys offered Aurelia a genuine smile. “You have a very lovely home, ma’am.” 

The hostess immediately responded with a burst of laughter. “Well aren’t you charming!” She turned to Jack and asked, “What ever is a sweet boy like this doing with a scoundrel like you?” 

“Rhys applied for an internship at Hyperion. He was willing to do _anything_ for that position, know what I mean?” Jack chuckled as he continued, “Let’s just say I’ve had him in a whole bunch of positions since then.” 

He caught a glimpse of Rhys out of the corner of his eye. The boy’s face was bright red, and his eyes were glued to the ground. Jack had to force himself to stifle a laugh at Rhys’ embarrassment. Shifting the attention away from Rhys, he continued, “Don’t you have a brother? Where’s he gone off to?” 

Aurelia dramatically rolled her eyes as she replied, “Off cavorting in some jungle, I’m sure. It’s no way for a Hammerlock to behave, yet here we are.” 

The conversation was interrupted by the wait staff, who informed Aurelia that brunch was ready to be served. Jack and Rhys were invited to sit at her personal table so they could continue their small talk, but the younger man was mostly ignored by the others. He sat quietly, arms folded in boredom as he watched the older man converse. Jack didn’t think much of it, until he felt a foot creeping up his leg. 

He absently nudged that foot away as he continued his conversation, but Rhys persisted, sliding his foot up higher near Jack’s groin. The older man paused to give Rhys a glare as he once again shoved that foot away. “Not here,” he said in a firm whisper. 

Before Rhys could protest, Jack stood from his chair, but held a hand up to instruct Rhys to stay there. “I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

Honestly, Jack knew damn well that he would be gone longer than that, but he figured it would appease Rhys more easily than to explain why the boy simply wasn’t allowed where he was headed. Jack returned to the house with Aurelia and a handful of shriveled, old men, where they retired to a smoking room filled with mahogany chairs with plush velvet cushions and proceeded to discuss business over scotch and cigars. 

About an hour later, when he finally returned to the lawn, most of the other guests had already left for the afternoon. Rhys sat with the other mistresses, but kept to himself while playing on his phone. Once he looked up and saw that Jack had returned, he immediately stood up and folded his arms over his chest. 

“What the hell, Jack?!” He glared at the older man with an angry frown. “You just _left_ me here with a bunch of strangers!” 

“Rhysiiee, cupcake, I wasn’t gone _that_ long,” he slurred, slinging an arm around Rhys’ shoulders. 

“Are you _drunk_?” The boy gave him a light shove, nearly causing him to topple over. “You reek of smoke!” 

“Jus’ had a lil’ bit of scotch. M’fine. Cross my heart.” Jack grabbed for Rhys again, but the boy pulled away just out of arm’s reach. 

“Babycakes, c’mon!” he groaned, following after the younger man as he made his way back towards the house. “Where’re you goin’?” 

“I’m taking you home,” Rhys sternly replied as he cut through to the front of the house. 

The valet was still at his station, ready to retrieve the vehicle for Rhys and Jack. When he returned with the keys, Rhys grabbed them before the older man could get his hands on them. 

“The hell’s this?” Jack frowned. 

“You’re not driving.” The boy sat down behind the wheel as Jack continued to protest. 

“This is an eight cylinder, 550 horsepower Jaguar Type-F. You can’t _handle_ this car, pumpkin.” Jack stood at the driver’s side and tried to open the door, but Rhys quickly snapped it back shut. “Wait a minute. Are you tryin’ to scam me for my car? That’s it, isn’t it? I knew it! I always knew you’re just another lying, scheming gold-digger. Well congratu-frickin-lations, you won! You got the keys, so just… take it!” 

“Oh my god, would you just shut up and get in the car!” Rhys snapped. 

That tone of voice seemed to be enough to get the belligerent drunk to cooperate. He gracelessly plopped down into the passenger seat with a grumble. “Geez, what’s got your panties in a twist?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, could it be that you just called me a gold-digger?!” Rhys yelled as he began to drive them home. “Or maybe it was the way you _left me_ for over an hour with shallow, fake-breasted airheads! Could be because you’re a drunken ass. Or wait-- even sober, you’re still an asshole! You introduced me as your _fucktoy?!_ ” 

“Sheesh, lighten up.” 

“No, Jack. I don’t like who you become around those people.” 

“Oh, you think that’s it? You think it’s their fault? Hate to break it to ya, but that’s all me, kiddo. It’s who I am. You don’t like it? Then I don’t know what to tell ya.” 

Much to Jack’s relief, Rhys finally fell silent. Had he been sober, however, he would have noticed the lump in the boy’s throat and the wet glaze in his eyes. 

Once the car was parked in Jack’s driveway, Rhys whipped the keys at the older man and stormed off towards the beach. Jack didn’t bother to follow. Somewhere, in the back of his scotch-addled mind, he knew he fucked up big-time, and pushing Rhys was only going to make it worse. All he wanted to do was escape responsibility for the moment, so Jack simply went inside and poured himself another glass of liquor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't so great at verbal apologies.

Jack spent most of the day at home, alone in his large beachside manor, which gave him plenty of time to reflect on the recent brunch and the way he treated Rhys. There was no reason he should have felt guilty. He didn’t mistreat the kid worse than any other mistress at the party. High society had a certain set of rules that they needed to follow. If Rhys couldn’t understand that, then it was his fault for pursuing a man like Jack.

At least, that’s what he tried to convince himself. For some reason, Jack still felt like crap every time he thought about the way Rhys stormed away to the beach, and he didn’t understand why. Jack wasn’t known for his kindness, either in business or in romance. He had treated others much worse in the past without so much as batting an eye. There was no reason this time should be any different, yet he still couldn’t shake that nagging sense of guilt. 

By the time Angel finally came home, Jack was still lying on the couch with an empty bottle of scotch older than the boy he’d been sleeping with. He had already begun to sober up and was nursing the early signs of a hangover, which was not helped by Angel angrily storming into the living room. 

“You’re unbelievable,” she stood in front of him, folding her arms with a frown. 

Jack groaned, pressing his palms against his eyelids. “Now what did I do?” 

“You _know_ what you did. Rhys has been texting me all day about the way you treated him.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me sleeping with him?” Jack slowly sat up, frowning at his daughter. “Wish friggin’ granted.” 

“He’s my _friend,_ Jack.” She must have really been upset, to use his name instead of calling him dad. “I never wanted you together because I know how you treat your… your playthings. He deserves better.” 

Before Jack could comment, Angel turned away and left the room. For once, he actually had nothing to say. No snappy comeback, nothing to say in his own defense. He blamed it on the dull throbbing in his head, but really, it was his oddly guilty conscience that kept his mouth shut. 

After a moment, Jack managed to pull himself to his feet and shuffled over to the medicine cabinet, where he took an aspirin to hold off his hangover. As he guzzled down a glass of water, he heard the back door open, followed by footsteps trailing up the stairs. Angel was already home, so that could only mean Rhys had returned. 

Jack thought to just leave the kid alone. What’s done was done, and there was nothing he could do to change that. However, he’d already spent a large part of the day drowning in his own guilt, and he couldn’t forget what Angel said to him - Rhys deserved better. Maybe if Jack tried to make it up to him, his own mind could finally be at rest. 

He went up to the guest room and knocked on the door. Instead of barging in, this time he waited for a reply. When there was none, he knocked again. And again, until Rhys finally called out, muffled from the other side of the door, “What do you want?” 

Jack stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, and found Rhys huddled under the blankets in his bed. 

“How’re you doing, kiddo?” he asked as he invited himself to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Rhys grumbled. 

“Fine. Don’t have to.” Jack took a black and silver credit card out of his pocket and held it up to Rhys. “Take it. Go into town, get yourself whatever you want. On me.” 

“You gotta be kidding.” Rhys sat up, glaring angrily at the other man. 

“Dead serious. I’ve got unlimited credit on this baby, so go wild.” 

“No, I meant--” The boy shook his head. “Angel was right. You always think you can solve your problems by throwing money at them!” 

“Can’t I, though?” 

“No, Jack!” Rhys flopped back down on his pillow in frustration. When he spoke up again, his voice was softer, like he was very clearly hurt. “This never was about your money.” 

Jack sighed, looking down at his lap. “I don’t know what you want from me, then.” 

“Don’t you get it?” Rhys propped his head up on his elbow so he could glare at Jack with a frown. “I don’t want anything from you. I just want _you._ ” After a pause, he added, “But an apology would be nice.” 

After taking a deep breath, Jack replied, “Look, there’s this set of unwritten rules when you’re at a fancy gathering like that. I didn’t--” 

Rhys shot upright again, frowning harder. “I asked for an _apology_ , not an excuse. Don’t you even know the difference?” 

Jack ran a hand through his hair, carefully thinking over his next words. It’s obvious he was not used to apologizing for anything. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had to ask someone’s forgiveness. “Okay… Maybe I shouldn’t have treated you like that--” He was interrupted as Rhys pointedly cleared his throat. “--And I’m sorry.” 

“See?” The boy’s face softened into a little smile. “Was that so hard?” 

“You have no idea, kiddo,” Jack sighed. “So. All better?” 

Rhys gave another pout. “You can’t just say one word and expect that to fix everything. You called me your _fucktoy!_ ” 

“Then what the hell else can I do?!” Jack stood up, throwing his arms in the air. “You wanted me to apologize, so I did.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Rhys spoke up again, “What did Moxxi mean, when she said she wasn’t likely to see me again?” 

Jack glanced over at the boy and could see in his eyes that he already knew the answer to that question. So why ask? Was he looking for some sort of comfort? Jack really wasn’t in the mood to discuss the future of a relationship that he knew couldn’t possibly go anywhere once the summer ended, so he simply tried to put Rhys’ mind at ease, for the moment. 

“She’s just a bitter old sack of botox, alright?” Rhys still didn’t look convinced, so Jack sat back down and rested a hand on the younger man’s knee as he continued, “Listen, cupcake, if I wanted to just toss you aside, I wouldn’t be here right now.” 

A very small grin tugged at the corner of Rhys’ lips. “I guess a billionaire hotshot like you could be anywhere he wants right now, with anyone he wants. But you’re right here, in my bedroom.” 

“Technically, it’s my--” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rhys interrupted, grabbing Jack by the collar. “It’s your house. I know.” The boy tugged him closer and pressed their lips together. 

Relieved that things seemed to be back to normal, Jack sighed happily into the kiss, which abruptly came to an end as Rhys quickly pulled away. 

“You taste like liquor.” The boy wiped his mouth, cringing. 

“I downed a bottle of Glenlivet while you were gone,” Jack confessed. 

Rhys was silent for a moment, looking at the older man with wide, earnest eyes before he finally spoke up again. “You were that upset? You got drunk… for me?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, not sure what this kid was getting at. “Uh, sure, I guess that’s one way to put it?” 

He was suddenly tackled to the bed as Rhys threw himself at the older man, crushing their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss. Jack had not expected that sort of reaction, but he definitely wasn’t about to complain. With his arms wrapped around the other’s waist, Jack tugged Rhys closer, letting the boy rest on top of him. 

After taking a moment to bask in the kiss, Jack pulled away, looking up at Rhys with a smirk. “I know at least one way I can make it up to you,” he suggested, reaching down to grope at the younger man’s ass. 

Rhys squirmed under his touch, pressing their hips closer together. “Yeah? There’s a lot to make up for, so you better get to work.” 

Without needing any further prompting, Jack immediately flipped them over so that Rhys was on his back. He pulled away and began slowly undressing himself, giving the boy plenty of time to admire the view. Rhys licked his lips, eyes fixed on Jack as his shirt came off, followed by his pants. The younger man quickly followed suit, scrambling to get out of his clothes as well. He tossed his shirt aside, but as he began working on his shorts, Jack placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him from continuing. 

Rhys gave Jack a questioning look, but before he could say anything, the older man simply instructed him to lie back. Jack planted a brief kiss to the boy’s lips before moving down to his neck. As he continued to move lower, he caught a nipple between his teeth and gave it a gentle bite, evoking a sharp gasp from Rhys. Jack lapped at the sensitive skin with his tongue, causing the younger man to squirm and tug at his hair. 

“Jaaaack~!” Rhys moaned, hips lifting off the mattress. 

The older man kept working his tongue over that delicate pink flesh while he slid a hand down, rubbing over the bulge at the front of Rhys’ shorts. 

“Jack, please!” the boy continued to beg. “Please, please, I need more…!” 

How could he resist when Rhys pleaded so nicely like that? Still, Jack took his time as he moved lower, peppering kisses all over the younger man’s torso. As he reached Rhys’ waistline, Jack sat up and took his time unfastening the boy’s shorts, savoring the moment as if he were unwrapping a precious gift. Once he finally began to tug down the clothing, Rhys lifted his hips, helping Jack to remove both the shorts and his underwear. 

Jack licked his lips as he took in the view. The boy was sprawled beneath him with a light pink color to his cheeks. He anxiously bit his lower lip as he looked up at Jack with half-lidded eyes, wordlessly pleading for him to continue. 

“Shit, Rhysie,” Jack gasped, running his fingers over the boy’s arousal, already dripping precum onto his stomach. “You look so damn good.” 

Rhys shuddered under his touch, eyes falling shut. It would be a sin for this moment to be lost to memory, so while the younger man wasn’t looking, Jack reached to pull his phone from the pocket of his discarded pants. Rhys opened his eyes at the loss of contact, but Jack was too quick. He snapped the photo before Rhys could stop him. 

“Hey!” The younger man quickly sat up and reached for the phone, but Jack pulled back, out of reach. “Gimme that!” 

“C’mon, lemme have just this one!” Jack protested, tossing the phone back onto the floor. “For my own personal spank bank. No one’s gonna see.” 

“I don’t know…” Rhys pouted, looking hesitantly between Jack and the discarded phone. “You hear on the news all the time about these celebrities that get their phones hacked.” 

“Except I’m CEO of the leading tech company in the country,” Jack pointed out. “You seriously think I’m gonna get hacked? Me, of all people?” 

“Well…” The boy sat back with a sigh. “If you promise you’ll be careful…” 

“Trust me, babycakes. I’m not sharing you with _anyone._ ” Jack leaned for another kiss, which Rhys returned without another complaint. 

It didn’t take long for Jack to get back on track, kissing down Rhys’ hip as the boy rested back against the mattress. He kissed the inside of Rhys’ upper thigh, slowly licking where leg met hip. The younger man whined, pushing his hips forward to wordlessly beg for more. 

As much as Jack loved teasing him, he was, himself, eager to move things along. He slid his tongue past the base of Rhys’ length and lapped at that tight ring of flesh between his legs. The boy gasped loudly in response, spreading his knees further apart to give better access. Jack hooked his arms beneath Rhys’ thighs, hoisting his legs over his shoulders to get a better angle as he continued massaging with his tongue. Face buried between the boy’s cheeks, Jack pushed his tongue against Rhys’ entrance with short, shallow thrusts. He could feel the boy trembling beneath him, hips twitching up against Jack’s face. 

After a moment longer, Jack moved further upward to drag his tongue along the underside of Rhys’ length, shifting his gaze to watch as the boy writhed beneath him. Jack gently massaged the base with his hand while he slid his tongue over the tip. He felt an impatient tug at his hair as Rhys whined softly, hips twitching upward. 

Jack gave the boy what he wanted and wrapped his lips around Rhys’ cock, bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. He was encouraged by Rhys’ soft moans, moving faster with his mouth. After continuing this for a moment, Jack took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, then took Rhys all the way to the hilt. The boy tried to call out Jack’s name again, but was barely able to form a one-syllable word between his gasps and moans. 

The older man held still for a moment, looking up to watch Rhys writhe as Jack swallowed around his length. He slowly began to pull away, earning a disappointed whine from the boy as he nearly lifted off Rhys completely, but in one swift motion, he lowered his mouth again, taking in all of him once again. 

Jack continued like this for a bit longer, but he sensed the boy was nearing his climax. He sat up, pausing to rub at his jaw. 

“No, no don’t stop, please!” the younger man begged, but Jack simply ignored him to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

“Hold tight, sweet cheeks,” Jack replied as he spread the liquid over his fingers. “Can’t have you finishing too soon.” 

Rhys leaned up, watching Jack as he began to rub a finger against the younger man’s entrance. “W-wait, hang on.” 

Confused, Jack raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hand away. “What happened to ‘don’t stop’?” 

“I mean,” Rhys paused, catching his breath while getting his thoughts together, “don’t bother with that. I just want you. Now.” 

Jack wasn’t about to turn down that offer. His own neglected cock twitched eagerly in anticipation for what was to come. Without needing further prompting, Jack quickly spread lube over his own length and positioned himself over Rhys. As he began carefully pushing inside, the boy hooked his legs around Jack’s waist, digging his heels into the older man’s back to impatiently pull him closer. 

With a pleased groan, Jack thrust all the way into Rhys. He began at a slow, but firm pace as he continued rocking his hips against the younger man. Rhys held tightly onto him, dragging his fingernails down Jack’s back. The pain only seemed to urge him further. He arched up into Rhys’ touch as he picked up the pace, bucking into him faster and harder. 

After all the attention he had already given Rhys, it didn’t take long before the boy finally hit his peak, spilling over his chest and stomach with a loud moan. Jack continued thrusting into him, nearly on the verge of his own climax. The younger man writhed beneath him and cried out at the overstimulation, but he continued to hold tightly onto Jack, showing no intention of stopping him. 

It didn’t take much longer before Jack’s own hips finally stilled, releasing deep inside Rhys. He slowly rocked down against the younger man, hungrily pressing their lips together as he rode out his orgasm. Neither of them cared about spreading the mess between them as they tightly held on to one another, reluctant to let go. However, breathing being a necessity, they finally broke apart, gasping for air as Jack rolled off of Rhys. 

“Wow,” the younger man breathed, nestling against Jack’s side. “Wow, that… apology accepted.” 

Jack grinned widely as he leaned over to give Rhys a light peck on the forehead. “Told you I’d make it up to you.” 

As Jack grabbed some tissues from the nightstand for a quick clean-up, he idly wondered if maybe he should piss off Rhys more often, if the make-up sex was this great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some good make-up sex, amirite? But don't worry. They won't have it this easy for long. Muahahahahahaa.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite where I expected to take this, but hey! Can't help Jack being a giant ass. I feel like I made Angel maybe too rebellious in this AU, but idk. Jack doesn't have machines to literally control her in this world, so I suppose it can work.


End file.
